In today's networked computing environment, organizations may have many applications used to support operations, such as enterprise-class computing applications (i.e., Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) and Customer Relationship Management (CRM) Applications). These applications may be installed on computer systems using various operating systems, and may use various database system management systems (DBMS). Such applications may be copied from a between computer systems, for example, when migrating between computer systems or between application versions. Because of the use of various database systems and various computer operating systems, and further due to the complex nature of such applications and their configurations, manual application copying can be time-consuming, error-prone, and costly.